The Wind's Breath
by Rahenne
Summary: There is a new girl in town that is overly optimistic and has a special talent. Obviously, she crosses paths with the gang, but what havoc can a carefree, ditzy, girl like herself create? And what's up with her brother? Pairings: OCxY BxH KxK YxK SxK
1. Chapter 1

**The Wind's Breath**

* * *

Disclaimer

Rikiya and Emi are my characters and I don't own YYH.

* * *

Key

'Blah' - Thoughts

"Blah" - Conversation

_Blah_ - Writing (notes, letters, etc.)

BLAH - Point of View Change

* * *

Dictionary

Gomen nasai. - I'm sorry

Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sensei. - Thank you very much, Teacher.

Dou itashimashte. - You are welcome.

Doozo yoroshiku. - Pleased to meet you.

Watashi wa Emi desu. - I am Emi.

To hai, kyou. - And yes, today.

Konnichiwa. - Hello (or) Good afternoon.

Baa-San - Grandma

Gomen - Sorry

* * *

Honorifics

San - general suffix attached to most names

Sensei - suffix attached to a doctor or teacher's name (shows respect)

Kun - suffix that is used Only for boys

Chan - suffix used for pets, young children, girls, or for pet names

Blank - a name without the honorific means that the person being addressed isvery familiar to the person speaking. It's generally used in an intimate relationship or where there is a tight bond between family and close friends.

* * *

Only the First Day

Another new school stood before me. 'But, oh well, it's another chance for me to learn something new. It's a chance for me to meet someone that I, otherwise, wouldn't have met or see a sight that I wouldn't get to see.'

As I stood in front of the Sariyasaki High School gates, I could see several students looking at me. 'It's almost as if they don't like new comers. But, I'll make do with what ever situations I'm given. Even if they shun me and spit on me, I won't give up!'

After mentally shouting my declaration, I walked though the gates. There were some kids pointing and whispering, but I don't care. 'I'm the new kid, I'd almost be worried if some people didn't point and stuff.' Once I made it though the throng of people, I found the main office with no trouble and no one stopping me.

When I walked into the office, the secretary, a bubbly, heavy set woman, directed me to the principal's office. I approached the door, which was open, but no one was in there. I turned to ask the secretary where the principal was, but when I did I walked right into him.

"Oh, Gomen nasai!" I had No idea he was even behind me! I hope he's not mad. I don't want to make a bad impression before we even meet! What? He's laughing?

"You must be Sakura Emi. Come on in here and I'll get your schedule for you."

I nodded my head dumbly, not knowing what else to do. But, once it registered in my mind what he said, I was on my feet and standing before his desk. Then he handed me a few papers.

"These are the parent release forms, your schedule, your school identification registration, and your locker assignment and contract. You will get your gym uniform during class. Any questions?"

My head was spinning trying to take in all the information. I quickly shook my head no, hoping that I really didn't have a question.

"Alright then, you still have half an hour before class. That means you can go find your class rooms or you can try to make friends, it's your choice. But, we don't accept tardiness." With that last statement he gave a pointed look, showing that he meant business. But before I left, he gave a kind smile and said, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

I then turned to exit but, stopped and faced him once again. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sensei."

He grinned at me and replied, "Dou itashimashte." Then I scurried out of his office. I decided to walk outside and while doing so, I was putting my papers into my bag. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the really big guy that was right in front of me and I doubt that he was paying much attention, and so we collided into each other.

"Owww, what'd I walk into this time?" I asked groggily, it's become common for me to pull clumsy acts. "Cheese and Rice, I've bumped into something and fallen twice so far, and school hasn't started yet."

I look around and I notice that I'm surrounded by a small group of people who seem to have trouble containing their laughter. The person I bumped into is still sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. His vibrant orange hair and pale skin makes him stand out among the many Japanese students.

"Are you alright?" When I heard someone speak I was pulled out of my thoughts. "You are alright aren't you?" It was the guy I bumped into who asked the question, while his friends are Still laughing.

"Oh, yes I am. And I'm So sorry that I bumped into you. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." I said in a hurried manner, I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"It's not big deal." He said while standing, then he offered me his hand to pull me up. Which I gladly took. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Today's you're first day?"

"Doozo yoroshiku. Watashi wa Emi desu. To hai, kyou." I answered in Japanese. Every one else was speaking it, and I had Some knowledge in how to speak it. I could understand it, read, and write; I just had trouble speaking it. My American accent made it sound mashed together.

Kazuma took a step back and pointed to the group of people that was standing around us, "Emi these are my friends. This is Shuichi Minamino," He pointed to a red head with green eyes, "Yusuke Urameshi," next he threw his thumb over his shoulder indicating a dark brown haired boy with chocolate eyes, "and this is Keiko Yukimura," next he turned his hand palm up and motioned to a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and light brown eyes. After he introduced us, I bowed politely.

Shuichi then spoke up, "What classes do you have?" I quickly looked at him, then it hit me that I didn't know what my classes ever were. I hat to get out my schedule. So after I rummaged around in my bag, I finally found it and handed it to him. I noticed a small smile grace his lips. "Why Emi-San, I do believe you have the same classes as the four of us. If you don't need to go to you locker, then we could escort you to class." Monkey's he is such a gentle man. You can tell; it's all in his speech.

"No, I don't have to go to my locker. And I would appreciate an escort. I've not had a chance to find my way around the school yet." Then we all started walking to class. No one talked, but it was a peaceful silence. That is until Yusuke said that he was going to sit on the roof. Keiko nearly killed him when he said that. I guess he does that kind of thing a lot. But after Keiko grabbed his ear and started dragging him, I don't think that he had a choice in the matter.

When we walked into the class room, the teacher told the others to take a seat. But I was to remain at the front of the class. I guess he wanted to introduce me to the class once every one was there. Within just a few minutes of him asking me to stay up there, I was in fact, introduced to the class.

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Emi Sakura. Please make her feel welcome." Then he turned to me with a sickening grin on his face. "I am Iwamoto-Sensei. The rules are simple and Not to be broken. Now please introduce yourself and state an interesting fact about yourself. Then you may take any empty seat." He then started writing on the board.

I turned to face the class, and felt a nervous blush creep onto my cheeks. "Konnichiwa. Um, I'm Emi Sakura. And I moved here from America." I blurted the last part out. Oh man, was I getting nervous. Then as I was getting ready to take a seat, Kazuma called for me to sit behind him.

Kazuma and every one else helped me during first and second blocks. And I had managed to survive Iwamoto. Now we were sitting outside under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch.

"Heh, it's kind of ironic Sakura is eating under a sakura tree." Of course that came from Kazuma. He was very good at pointing out the obvious. But I guest that was obvious to everyone but me.

"What?" Obviously, I was confused. I knew he was talking about me but that's it.

Yusuke laughed then looked at me. Once he saw that I really was confused he sighed and started to explain. "Your last name is Sakura, right?" I nodded my head confirming that it was. "A cherry blossom tree is called a sakura tree here."

Then I started to laugh and I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Holy Mother of Cheese and Rice. I knew that."

After I said that, I got several odd looks. I sighed in defeat. "You know, Christianity, Jesus Christ?" I looked around and ever one was nodding. "Well some people get offended when you say Jesus Christ, so I would say Cheese and Rice. That way I don't offend anyone. Get it now?" I looked around and saw a few faces that held understanding but I think that was way over Kazuma's head.

"Hn. Baka onna."

"Aiieeeeeee." My heart was pounding. I So didn't know he was standing Right behind me. "Son of a beach ball. Don't do that to me." I placed my hand over my heart; it felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

"Hiei." Shuichi gave a pointed glare to the now dubbed Hiei. It was the same glare that the principle gave me. One that meant 'you better behave or else'.

"Hn." That's all he said. He didn't argue or anything. He just 'hn'ed and crossed his arms. I wonder where he came from? I didn't hear him come up behind me or anything.

He like the others, looked different. He had a Japanese look to him, but the red eyes and white patch of hair looked off. He was Japanese with a cool flair! He was Coolie! He was Mag-ni-fi-cooooo! He was..."

While I was lost in my thoughts, Hiei and Kazuma had started bickering. It was different from when Kazuma and Yusuke fought though. Unlike Yusuke, Hiei only kept their fight to words, name calling. I wonder if I should try to break this up like I did with Yusuke and Kazuma. I don't know what they usually end up doing.

That's when it happened, Shuichi let out a small sigh, his shoulders slumped, and then he covered his eyes with the hand that had been propping his head up. Apparently he knew what was going to happen next. Just after he sighed, Kazuma went to strike Hiei. But Hiei was too fast and hit Kazuma-Kun before his fist got any where near its target. Kazuma when flying, but he was going to end up falling onto the side walk and knocking some one into the street.

I sprang up out of my seat and sprinted behind Kazuma to stop him before he crashed into an un-expecting pedestrian. I didn't really catch him, but I stopped him. I felt a rush of wind come up behind me and slow his body so that when he did land, I wouldn't have any problem supporting his bodyweight while he regained his footing.

After he realized that I was the one keeping him from hitting the ground, he spun around and apologized several times while rubbing his jaw. I assume that's where he was hit at, seeing as how red it's getting.

As we walked back over to the table, I could feel the air rushing around me and playing with the hem of my already short skirt. It was making my mid-back length curly blonde hair dance around my face. I completely forgot that I was at school. I forgot everything. I was free. If only I could fly, here and now, just turn into a dove.

With those thoughts coursing though my mind, I just stopped and looked towards the sky. The wind was my friend. It had been there for me though everything and now, it was there for another important milestone in my life. I was at a new school with my new friends. I let a small giggle escape my lips. My mind was lost in the clear blue sky. Oh, how badly I want to just sprout wings and fly. Here and now.

Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when Yusuke put a hand on my shoulder. "Mi-Chan, are you feeling ok?" He asked, which I don't blame him. Monkey's I must have looked pretty dumb. But he used the nickname Kazuma gave me!

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Yusuke-San, I am fine. Just..." I stole one more look at the beautiful clear sky, "…dreaming." Then I started walking over to the table with him. I sat back down in my seat and stared at the sky. The wind still kept me company even when I was with the others.

However, when I returned to the table, Shuichi and Hiei were acting differently. They were trying not to show it, but they were. Yusuke, Kazuma, and Keiko didn't seem any different. I may be over reacting, but I think that they may be curious. I'll have to let Rikiya know that my power surfaced again today.

It was weird, after I came back to the table, all conversation stopped. I don't know why, but it just wasn't the same. I was getting ready to throw the rest of my lunch away when Hiei spoke up, "How did you stop the baka from falling?"

That got my attention. I assume baka meant Kazuma. So he did have some idea that I was special. "I waited until he had less momentum and stopped him. That way I wouldn't be knocked over when he landed." Every one but Shuichi and Hiei nodded their heads. It was the truth, I just omitted that the wind helped me to slow his body.

"Hn. How did you get behind him that quick?" Again Hiei asked me another question. I'll have to make a mental note of watching what I do around him.

"I used to run track in America, I was a sprinter. So, I've had to keep in shape in order to compete. Also, I noticed that Shuichi-San had remained indifferent though out the confrontation, until Kazuma-Kun backed away. Then I guessed that one of the two of you would do something drastic. So, I decided I'd try to stop it before anyone got hurt. But, I wasn't quite fast enough."

"I see. So, you read our body language in order to predict what would happen during the fight and to see when it became critical." Shuichi stated, more than making it a question. "That's very interesting that you can pick up on something so subtle."

"Oh, well I used to 'crowd watch' in America. I lived in many different places with many different people, and after a while you get to understand people though their body language." It was true. I lived with many people, in many places, many different situations, and many different outcomes. But life is a never ending story, and it is only what you make it. But thinking about my past was never something I liked to do, so I let out a sigh. I think that Yusuke picked up on my sadness.

Just as Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang that ends lunch. So he promptly shut his mouth. Just as we were getting ready to walk back inside, I was stopped.

Some one had grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my eyes. Delayed Reaction! "Ahhhhhhh!" It took me a second to realize what actually happened. I threw the persons hand off my face, spun around, and slapped him.

"Yee-ouch! That's some way to treat your brother!" He said while rubbing his face. I just stood there shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here until after school.

"W-w-what a-are you doing h-here?" I was barely able to comprehend anything at that point in time. I had just smacked him!

"Well, I wanted to see how your first day was going? Also wanted to know if you'd like to skip and go to the arcade with me?" By this point in the conversation, he was standing next to me, using me as an arm rest.

"Just who are you?" Yusuke didn't have very much patience.

"Everyone this is my older brother Rikiya. Rikiya this is: Shuichi Minamino, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, and where did Hiei disappear off to?" As I said everyone's names I pointed to them. My brother stiffened when I mentioned Yusuke's name. Something he usually wouldn't do.

"Mi-Chan, it's your first day. Don't skip on your first day; it'll only make you look bad to the teachers." Keiko always seems to be the voice of reason when it comes to school. Plus she had the big sad eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright. But give me five minutes with my brother. Ok?" I asked, I didn't want them to be mad at me. However, I had to talk to my brother. So, my brother and I walked a short distance away from the group.

"Em, what's up?" He must have known that when I pulled him away from the group that I had something important to discuss. I usually don't hide anything that I say.

"My power surfaced again." I mumbled, I didn't want him to get mad, but he had to know. He had the Right to know.

"Damn it! Em!" He threw his hands up wildly in the air while shouting. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I've tried everything." Now he was pissed.

"I'm sorry, brother. Perhaps if I train more?" I was desperate I didn't know what to do. And I certainly didn't want him to lose his temper here.

"Train more? That won't help you! And why are you hanging out with Urameshi? He's my enemy! Did you not know that!" It's coming, unfortunately. I can feel it.

"Rikiya, Brother, I'm sorry. I will distance myself from them." Cheese and Rice, now what do I do…

"Oh, that's brilliant then they'll become suspicious. Damn, Em, can't you do anything right!" He nearly spat that out. Sometimes I wonder how pure his heart is.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Because I don't know what to do."

"Oh, now you're getting an attitude? You stupid wench, how are we even related? God; my life would have been perfect if you were never born."

Those are the words that cut like a knife. Thankfully we had walked far enough away that I don't think they were able to hear most of the conversation. Then my brother just started walking away. "Wait, Rikiya. Please. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry. I don't give a shit. Don't bother coming home. You can pick up your stuff tomorrow while I'm at work. But, I don't want to see you." Then he was gone. I was left standing there.

* * *

SHUICHI'S POV 

After Mi-Chan and her brother walked away, I told the others to go on to class. I would wait up for her. When they first started talking, her brother was giving off an odd aurora. It was the same as when we were introduced. When she mentioned Yusuke, her brother visibly flinched.

I'm not sure what they needed to talk about, but as time went on, the conversation went from talking to yelling. There were several times that he acted as if he would hit her. But, thankfully, he didn't.

Just as he started stomping off, Mi-Chan called for him to stop. When she did, he turned on her. I even heard what he said to her. You could see how her entire façade dropped.

I ran up to her. "Mi-Chan, are you ok?" I didn't know what else to ask her, or what else to say. Her brother told her that he didn't want her to come home. That's not something to be taken very lightly.

"Yes, Shuichi-San, I am fine." She had already replaced her façade. If I hadn't known better, I would have never known that she was on the verge of tears.

"Shuichi-San, you should go on to class. I don't want you to get into trouble over me."

"You're not trouble, Mi-Chan. Come, let's go to the park. That way we can talk." I didn't want to send her into school like that. She didn't need to bottle her emotions up like that.

"Nonsense Shuichi-San come let's go to class. Can't start off with a bad first impression, now can I?" She had a caring smile across her face, and her eyes did not betray that emotion. She looked completely happy.

* * *

EMI'S POV 

Shuichi and I walked back into class and handed out notes to the teacher. They were from the secretary. She was kind enough to give us slips of paper saying that she had to speak with us. That way neither of us would get into any trouble.

The teacher introduced me then allowed me to sit where ever I wanted. Again, Kazuma had a seat saved for me and Shuichi was already in his saved seat.

I quickly took my seat that was in the very back of the room, and pulled my supplies out. Then Keiko set a note on my desk. I opened it and it was from Shuichi. It was written in a very neat handwriting.

'_Mi-Chan, I over heard most of the conversation between you and your brother. So, I am aware that you need a place to stay and some one to help you move your things. Since tomorrow is Saturday we can help you gather your things. I may know a place you can live, but until it is confirmed you may stay with me. I have not told the others what happened, and I will not tell them._

_-Shuichi_'

He really seems like such a gentleman. I can't stay with him. It looks like I have no choice but to distance my self from them. Jeepers Creepers; It's my first day and I've already screwed up everything. I don't think Rikiya was really mad at me, just frustrated. I'll go home tonight and I'm sure every thing will be fine. I guess I should decline Shuichi's offer.

'_Shuichi-San, thank you for the offer. However, I don't think that will be necessary. I'll return home. I don't think he was serious. But thank you for you concern!_

_-Emi_'

I then passed the note back to Keiko and she handed it to Shuichi. I watched as he read the note. And a small scowl plagued his face. He obviously didn't like my response. Keiko was looking from me to him; I guess she was trying to find out if any thing was going on between us.

After class, Shuichi pulled me aside. It was clear to me what we had to speak about. But I just plastered a false grin on my face and played dumb.

"Are you sure it's wise to return home?" He cut straight to it. There's no time for me to play dumb. Rats!

"Yes Shuichi-San. I will be fine." I watched as he gently arched one eyebrow.

"I didn't ask if you would be fine, I asked if it was wise." Quite the sly one indeed.

"I can tell that you're more worried about my health than if my decision is wise. And I can assure you that my decision is not the wisest, but it is the best one for me to choose at this moment."

Shuichi sighed in resignation. Then we walked over to the group who were all looking at us with knowing smiles. The kind of smiles that are insinuating other things of questionable actions.

The last class went by with little to no excitement. We had a pop quiz, took notes, and did class work. The pop quiz was easy; it was stuff that I had already learned. I was the second one to turn in my quiz. The whole class started staring at me when I got up to turn it in. I even heard one person say that I cheated off of Shuichi. But that wasn't possible because he was sitting behind me.

Other than that Science class went by relatively fast. School was out before I knew it and since I didn't know where my locker was I decided to ask Keiko if she would help me find my locker. After several minutes of wandering the halls, we found my locker. It was below Yusuke's locker and beside of Keiko's locker. Talk about an ironic place for my locker to be!

Keiko and I put our stuff away then headed out of the main entrance where the guys were waiting. And Hiei just happened to appear there when we walked out of the doors.

"Mi-Chan we're all going to hang out at a Baa-San's. You want to come?" Yusuke asked.

"What he means is that we're going to Master Genkai's temple, would you like to come with us?" Then the gentleman Shuichi re-asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to go home and take care of some things. But thank you anyway!" I saw the disappointment on Shuichi's face.

I would have loved to go, but I had to figure out what to do about where I'm going to live and what to do about my power. Plus I've got to separate myself from them. "Gomen, I'll see you all Monday at school!"

With that I ran off towards the park. I knew that I had a found a small cave that was a good distance from any of the paths. Yet, it was close enough to the entrance of the park that I wouldn't get lost.

If I was going to live there, I would have to see how big it was and where the nearest water source was. 'Candles or lanterns would be needed, cook ware, a sort of bedding, food probably ramen, my clothing, personal products, and sentimental items. That'll about do it.' A smile spread across my face. The thoughts of me living my own life, without fear truly made me happy.

With a determined gleam in my eyes, I set to the task of putting together my 'home'.

* * *

(A/N) 

This is a YYH fic, but I've pulled inspiration from a few other anime books.

I usually don't make the introductions so long, but the dictionary is because some people aren't well acquainted with the Japanese language and the honorifics were posted because most people don't know how they are specifically used. I will add to the honorific list and the dictionary with each new word that is used. These are also rather long chapters, so I'm not going to put out a chapter every little whip stitch. If you have any questions, flames, or you just want to review; Go ahead!

-Rahe


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wind's Breath**

Disclaimer

Rikiya and Emi are my characters and I don't own YYH.

Key

'Blah' – Thoughts

"Blah" – Conversation

Dictionary

Baa-San – Grandma

Gomen nasai – Sorry

Baa-Baa – Old hag, decrepit brainless nag, and the list goes on (I think you get the point)

Watakushi – I (Formal)

wa – a particle showing equality of the nouns directly before and after the particle, this particle does not have an English equivalency

desu – It is pounced 'des' the - u is silent; it has the English equivalency of am/are

Hajimemashite – roughly translated I believe it's 'pleased to meet you'

Konnichiwa – Hello or Good Afternoon

Ohyo gozaimasu – Good morning

Konbanwa – Good evening

Oyasumi nasai – Good night

Honorifics

San - general suffix attached to most names

Sensei - suffix attached to a doctor or teacher's name (shows respect)

Kun - suffix that is used Only for boys

Chan - suffix used for pets, young children, girls, or for pet names

Blank - a name with out the honorific means that the person being addressed is close the person speaking, it's generally used in an intimate relationship or where there is a tight bond between family and close friends.

Summary

There is a new girl in town that is overly optimistic and has a special talent. Obviously, she crosses paths with the gang, but what havoc can a carefree, ditzy, girl like herself create? And what's up with her brother? Pairings?

Life's Quirks

I had been living on my own for almost 2 weeks. I hadn't run into Rikiya since my first day of school, and I've managed to avoid Kazuma and his friends so far. Since it was once again a Friday, our teacher decided that we needed to do a project over the weekend. To make things worse it was a partnered project, and Iwamoto decided on the pairs.

Of course it was my luck to get Yusuke as my partner. We were told to get with our partner and decide what book we would like to do our project on.

"So, uh, how have you been?" I don't think Yusuke knows how to act around me. It's become obvious that I'm avoiding them.

"I've been fine. So, do you have any suggestions on which book we should do?" I know that he doesn't have any idea on what book, but it's worth asking anyway.

"What ever book you want to use," he said while leaning back in his chair. "Look Mi-Chan, since class is almost over why you don't come over to Genkai's this weekend. That way we can work on this project. Since Keiko and Shuichi were paired together they'll probably do their project there too." He was hopeless. And Really wanted me to go to this Genkai person's house. I could tell because of the puppy dog eyes. I also didn't miss the way he put Keiko and Shuichi's names together, almost making them sound like an unofficial 'item'.

"Alright." I just can't say not to the puppy dog eyes. And he does have really beautiful eyes. They are a deep chocolate, with gold rings woven into the color.

"Great! I'll walk you home so that you can get your stuff together!" His excitement and sudden loudness pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh. Wait, what? NO, that's ok." Then a puzzled look plagued his face, "How about you meet me outside of the park at 4:30?" I can't take the risk of him knowing that I live in a cave. Especially since Shuichi will kill me.

(4:30 outside of the park)

I could see Yusuke standing just outside of the entrance pacing. I guess he was nervous that I wouldn't show up.

"Hey Yusuke!" I yelled, and when I did he spun around. It was like I could see a huge wave of relief roll off of him.

"You ready to go Mi-Chan?" I could hear the happiness in his voice, and it made me want to be happy. A different happy from what I usually am.

"Yep!" Even though I have no idea what I'm getting myself into or where I'm going, I'm ready for it.

We left the park behind in a comfortable silence. Until we were at the corner of an intersection waiting for the light to change. Then he abruptly turned to me and looked into my eyes. I had no clue what he was doing. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. With out any warning his hand started coming toward me, as if to put his hand on my cheek. Almost like a romantic scene out of a novel. However his hand never made it to my cheek, only to my shoulder, where he swiftly took my bag from me.

"It's a long walk, I'm sure that you won't want to carry this all the way." Then he turned and saw that the light had changed, so we crossed the street and continued on our way.

He was right, the walk was long, but it was a beautiful walk. And we were not in an uncomfortable silence, just a silence. It was mutual. That is until we came on a long set of stairs.

"We're going up there." He said while pointing up the stairs. Then a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "I'll race you."

I glanced up the stairs, "You're on!" Then we both took of at the same time.

As I figured, he had done this many times. It was obvious by how each step was measured and how he balanced the weight of my bag as he went. But what he didn't count on, was that I would run up the side banister.

Sprinting skills weren't the best for this kind of thing, but they worked. And once again, I could feel the wind pushing me up. Encouraging me to exert myself to my full potential. To me it didn't matter if I won or lost, but if I gave my all.

To his surprise, I was right behind him when he reached the top. "I'm impressed. Not many people can do that."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not like many people, I'm like myself." I said as I sat down. I was defiantly out of breath after exerting so much energy. To my surprise Yusuke sat down directly next to me, my bag had been discarded by the door.

"This breeze feels nice." He said as he leaned back so that he was propped up by his elbows.

"Yeah it does." A smile snaked its way onto my lips as I mentally thanked the wind for its help.

"Dimwit!" Both Yusuke and I nearly jumped out of out skin. When I turned to see who had yelled, I was quite shocked. It was a short, older, woman, with pink hair.

"What do you want now Baa-San?" So this is his grandma that he keeps talking about.

"Who's she?" And obviously she's not a people person.

"Gomen nasai. I'm Sakura Emi." I tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Well?" I guess she was waiting for Yusuke to be the one to introduce us.

"This is Emi, Emi this is Genkai. She's here because we needed a place to do this project. And it's best for the both of us if we just come here."

"Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you child." Then she turned and walked inside.

"So, uhh, Mi-Chan; you want to go ahead and get started on our assignments?"

"Why not."

For the next few hours we worked diligently on our homework and managed to complete our project. Yusuke is actually very smart when he tries. It was 9:30 when we finally came out of his room, and we both noted that we missed dinner.

"Mi-Chan, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Yes me, too."

I followed him though a maze of halls and door ways until we reached the living room. I noticed that there were a few new faces added to the small group of people that I already knew.

"Mi-Chan, the girl with the blue hair and pink eyes is Botan, the one with the green hair red eyes is Yukina, the tall girl with brown hair and eyes is Shizuru." Yusuke kept on walking though the room while giving out the informal greetings and disappeared though a doorway opposite the one we entered.

I stopped and looked around to introduce myself to the girls that I had yet to meet. "Konnichiwa. Watakushi wa Emi desu. Hajimemashite." Then I gave a polite bow.

"Awwww! You're just so cute!" The bluenette's arms encircled me in a bone crushing hug.

Then Yusuke poked his head into the room. "Oy! Botan, let poor Mi-Chan go. You're gonna break the girl in half. Besides I'm sure she's as hungry as I am."

"Oh Yusuke you're always hungry!" Keiko sweet, but strict.

"Come on Mi-Chan I'll get you some food," said Yusuke as he was waving his hand motioning for me to follow him.

I bowed politely to everyone in the room, and then went to where Yusuke was waiting.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"Umm, I'll just eat whatever." I don't like the look that he's giving me. I wonder if I just made a smart choice or not.

When I agreed to eat 'whatever' Yusuke got one of the most mischievous grins a person could get. Then he proceeded to take out the fixings for a P B and J. Only he pulled out the skillet and some butter?

"Mi-Chan, you're in for a treat! A Yusuke special! Just have a seat and dinner will be ready in just a few."

I did as he told me to and sat at the kitchen table, while he was up and about making 'dinner'. Within 15 minutes our diner was ready.

"White wine and the specialty for the loveliest lady in the room."

I guess he can be a gentleman. I just hope that he isn't falling for me. I've noticed that Keiko seems to have an attachment to him. Darn I'm blushing…

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" My head sapped up to attention, only to see the look on his face. He looked really put-out.

"Oh, no that's not it. I was just lost in thought!" Ok, breath and giggle and he'll think everything was A-Ok!

"Are you sure?" He leaned across the table and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes I'm positive." With that I swiftly ended the conversation by starting to eat my dinner.

After he and I finished eating we joined everyone in the living room. Although unlike before there was no idle chatter when we entered. Everyone went to an awkward silence. I felt so horrible and out of place standing there next to Yusuke, and to make matters worse there's nothing I can do.

"Child come sit here and tell me about yourself." Genkai was the one to finally break the silence, but it didn't help much.

"Yes Ma'am." Then I obediently walked over to the oriental table and sat with my knees folded under me and my hands neatly resting on my lap.

"It's obvious that you're a foreigner, so where from?" Genkai wasn't looking at me but sitting perfectly still with her eye's closed.

"I'm from America."

"Where in America."

"There is no specific place. My family moved around a lot."

"I see." There was a short pause that was slowly drifting towards awkward once again. "You did well when you raced the Dimwit up the stairs. You took the path of least resistance and you didn't hold back."

"Thank you. I tried to beat him, but sprinting is not good for long up hill runs."

Genkai started to chuckle a little under her breath, "No, I don't imagine it would be good for such things. Oy, Dimwit! Did you finish your project yet?" She instantly changed moods, scary.

"No, we're not done yet Baa-San!" Yusuke lied. We were finished before we came down for dinner.

"Child, how much do you have left to do on you're project?" Genkai had switched personalities again.

"Umm, well. We're … we're finished." I hated to tell her that, but I can't lie.

"Mi-Chan! Why did you go and tell her that!" Uh-oh, he's mad.

"B-because it's th-the truth." My voice was going lower with each word I said, and my head was drooping just as much. My hair was now shielding my eyes, and most of my face from the others being able to see the shame written on my features.

"Child, don't be ashamed for telling the truth. The Dimwit should be ashamed for putting you into the position that he just put you in. He was hoping you would lie for him so he wouldn't have to train tomorrow." As Genkai was speaking, her voice took on a metallic sound. Then her head shot up, "We have company."

After that everything stayed silent until we heard a knock at the door. "Kurama, will you get the door."

"Of course Genkai." Then Kurama left the room and wound his way though the maze of halls until he came to the doors. Within minutes he returned with … My brother?

"Sakura-San, I believe you have company," After that Kurama took his seat on the couch once again. The look in his eyes showed his disapproval of my brother's presence.

"Please excuse me, but it is important that I speak with Em." He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Genkai.

Genkai eyed him warily. "What business do you have with her?"

"She is my sister, and she left with out my knowledge." Now his glare was directed towards me. "Also, something's have come up that we need to quickly discuss."

A slight glance was thrown my way by Genkai, "You may go into the kitchen and talk."

"Thank you very much."

I didn't say anything. I merely stood, bowed to Genkai, then walked to the kitchen.

(With Emi and Rikiya)

"Great way to help out you're family, Em." There was no escaping the inevitable this time. I can already see it in his eyes.

"You sorry piece of shit! I can't believe you're hanging out with them now! I've told you they are my enemy, and you still choose them over your own flesh and blood?" Then his fist connected with my face. It took me a second to realize what just happened.

"I'm sorry Rikiya, I had no choice. Urameshi-San and I were working on a project." As I spoke each word my head dropped lower so that I was staring at the tops of my feet. My cheek was throbbing.

"We're going home, now!" Rikiya grabbed my arm and drug me out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you all. But, Em and I must return home." I was frantically looking around the room. I don't know for who, I guess just anyone who would help me.

Finally my eyes locked with Yusuke's. "I'm sorry Rikiya, but Mi-Chan and I have work we must do for class. It's a big project and worth a lot of points." He thankfully heard my silent plea.

"You can work on it later." Then my brother started to drag me across the room.

"Boy, unhand her before I make you do so." My head snapped over to the direction of Genkai's voice.

"What ever Baa-baa." Before I could blink my eyes, Rikiya was on the ground and Genkai was by my side. I glanced at my arm; I knew that it would be bruised come morning.

"Leave, boy, before I dispose of you permanently." Genkai had an air about her that made her every word seem true. True enough that Rikiya picked himself off the ground and left.

He left me to another awkward silence. Genkai returned to her seat and glanced about the room. Everyone was simply sitting in their seats watching me. Shock written on all of their faces.

"You may take a seat child, he is no longer here. There's no reason to be afraid."

I nodded my head and sat in the seat I occupied before Rikiya's visit. This time, however, I simply looked at my hands. I refused to look else where.

Then Yusuke's voice cut though the air, "Why did he hit you? What did he want to talk to you about?" That turned all the eyes on him, then to me waiting for an answer. It was obvious that he hit me; my whole cheek was red and swelling.

I took a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh. "He is unhappy with my actions." That's all the explanation I was going to offer. Hopefully they wouldn't push for more.

"Were there any specific actions that made _him_ 'unhappy'?" This time Suuichi was the one to ask the question. Suuichi really didn't like my brother and now was no exception.

"Yes," I glanced around the room to see expecting glares, "He is displeased with my abilities and my choice of friends."

"Abilities?" Hiei snarled the word out so that it sounded demonic. "What kind?"

"Umm… speed and stuff." I looked up at him for a brief second. It was enough for him to see that I was not going into enough detail.

My whole body was shaking, my eyes watering, and my head falling lower with despair with each passing second. I was uncomfortable and out of place.

"Child, could you remind this old woman what your name is?" Genkai made a simple sentence seem like a demanding sentence and yet have is seemed like a pleasant request. These people are puzzling.

"Sakura Emi."

"Emi-San, you are not the only person with special abilities. Most the people in this room are not what they appear to be. I am sure that you've heard many unbelievable facts in you're life. Would you care to hear one more?"

What random fact could she tell me in such an awkward time? "S-sure."

"Do you believe in demons?"

I don't know why I was doing it, but I cocked my head to the side like a puppy would. I just looked at her trying to see if she was joking or not.

"Well? Do you?"

"It's not something I've thought about. I don't see why it couldn't be true." I know that I feel as if I'm not human sometimes. Then there's some people you pass on the street, you just Know that they are not human.

"That's interesting," Kurama said as he leaned forward in his seat to rest his elbow on his knee. "Have you ever been afraid of a demon?"

I looked back down at myself, and then replied, "Who hasn't, in one form or another?"

"Hn." My head snapped over to look at Hiei.

"Oh, come on Hiei! You know you were afraid of Toguro!" Hiei's comment seemed to rattle something with in Kazuma; they promptly started fighting.

"Child, demons are real." Genkai once again.

I don't know why but I believe her. Something about her makes me believe her. And also the nagging feeling within my heart that seems to be foreshadowing something that I fear will be life changing.

"Emi-San, you are currently in the room with four demons, lady death herself, and the rest of us are humans." Genkai was straight to the point. She seemed like she would have been disappointed in someone who would have beet around the bush on such am important topic. "Shuichi, Hiei, Yusuke, and Yukina are the demons. Keiko is a human. Botan is lady death or the Grim Reaper as you may know her." Grim reaper isn't so grim is she? "Finally, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and myself the humans with special abilities."

"I understand. It makes sense when Shuichi and Hiei were unsettled by the way I handled the fight between Hiei and Kazuma."

"Yes, we both felt your spirit energy spike. However, as soon as it peaked, it leveled out to that of a normal human once again." Shuichi's explanation has just opened another question to my mind.

"Shuichi, what it spirit energy?"

"Spirit energy can be explained simply by calling it a type of life force that everyone has and must have to survive. The stronger a person's spirit energy the stronger their special un-human abilities are. Though as has been said, some humans have inhuman abilities."

"So, I'm a human with inhuman abilities?"

Shuichi looked thoughtful for a minuet before looking at Hiei, then to Genkai. "I believe so. However, I need to do some research into your file to know for sure."

It appears that the girls have all snuck off, except for Genkai and me. The explanations must have been boring to them.

"Well I certainly see no reason why you can not come over more. I like your company," Then Genkai took a pause in her speech while appearing to be in thought. "By any chance do you know how to defend yourself?"

I've never defended myself. "No ma'am." What else was I supposed to say? Rikiya say's that you should take your punishment and not run. So I take it.

"Kurama why don't you get the rest of the group for me?" Genkai looked over to me when she said that. "Tomorrow child we will teach you to defend yourself." All I could do was nod my head.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking why did Shuichi respond to Kurama? Is it a nickname or something?"

'Baka onna.' My head snapped to attention. "What!"

Now all eyes were on me. "I am not a _baka onna_!" After I said that all eyes went to Hiei. And a few words were mixed between him and Kazuma.

Yusuke chuckled under his breath before shaking his head at the antics of Hiei and Kazuma. Then gave me a rather sweet smile, "Mi-Chan, Kurama is Shuichi's real name. It's his demon name. He has to go by his human name when he is around anyone that simply doesn't know of his demon side. We're probably the only people in the human world that knows he is a demon." I nod my head in response and whisper an 'Oh' before watching Hiei and Kuwabara finish throwing insults at each other.

It seems like just a few seconds passed until Kurama and the rest returned. "You asked for us Master Genkai?" Yukina; she seemed so innocent. It's almost unnerving.

"Yes, I've decided that I like Emi. And I would like for her to come around more often. In order for her to feel comfortable coming here she must know you all first. So why don't you kids all get to know each other? I'm going to bed." With that Genkai stood and left the room leaving us all in the room in an awkward silence.

I looked over to Yusuke. He was the one who invited me here and put me in this situation. He just looked back at me with sympathy in his eyes. The whole room fell into an awkward silence. It seemed that all of my time spent here was in an awkward silence.

"Well, if Genkai likes you then I like you! Besides you just so cute!" Then Botan clobbered me in a hug. In the few seconds she held me I felt a bit of completion in my heart. Like I had found a family. I felt a tear glide its way down my cheek. "Emi, are you ok?"

It was a sight I was giggling, crying, and hugging Botan all at the same time. After a minute or two, I calmed down enough to explain to everyone. "Thank you. All of you. For giving me a chance to be your friend again."

There was a unanimous smile though out the room, excluding Hiei for some odd reason. Then again I don't think I've seen him smile since I've known him.

"I've got an Idea!" Botan decided to scream that into my ear, scaring the poo out of me and making me go prematurely deaf. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone in the room came and sat in a circle as if it were something that they did on a common basis. Even Hiei came to play; of course he never took the glare or evil smirk away from Kazuma's direction.

"Emi-Chan, why don't you go first?" Asked a giggly Botan. I didn't really want to go first.

"The game was you're idea why don't you go ahead." That was all the encouragement she needed to go first.

"Hmm, Yukina! Truth or dare?" Yukina took a nervous breath because of the look she was receiving from Botan.

"Truth."

An almost evil giggle escaped Botan's lips before she continued, "What are you're true emotions for Kuwabara?"

Yukina's eyes grew large and frightful. It seems that this particular question caught the attention of Kazuma and Hiei. "I love him." It was almost too quite to hear, but none the less everyone heard it. Both Kazuma and Yukina had a deep blush staining their cheeks. "I love you too, Yukina," replied Kazuma. Before things could get mushy Hiei cleared his throat to bring the attention back to the game.

"Truth or dare, Shizuru?" How cute; Yukina and her little innocent voice!

"Dare!...hic…" I think Shizuru had a little too much to drink.

"Shizuru, I dare you to not drink for one month." Oh, wow! Sweet little Yukina does have an evil side it seems. Shizuru grumbled under her breath before agreeing to the dare.

"New girl, truuuf or dare…hic…"

I was so nervous that I blurted out the first one that came to mind, "Dare."

Without pause to think she slurred out, "I dare youuu…hic…to sleep in the same bed…hic…with the guuuy you like…hic…of the guys in this room…hic…for one week and say whooo it is…hic…" I'm amazed she could think of that while being so drunk.

Once the words sunk into my head I cheeks went aflame, "What!" I knew who I wanted to say, but I didn't know if I should or not.

"Hn, don't chicken out onna." I really don't like Hiei right now.

I swallowed then whispered out the name, "….su…"

"What, onna, didn't hear that." I hate Hiei.

"…suke."

"Onna." I really really hate Hiei!

"YUSUKE!" I screamed it out, but I think everyone already knew. Yusuke himself only smirked in response. While Keiko and Kurama sent sly looks towards each other. My face was red and my body shaking.

I glanced around the room at who hasn't gone yet, and let my eyes fall on Keiko. We lock eyes, "Truth or dare."

She pauses to think about it for a minute, "Dare!" I smile because I feel that I know something that's not supposed to be known yet.

"I dare you to kiss Kurama on the lips." Everyone just started laughing at the shade of red both Kurama's and Keiko's faces turned. However, she did the dare and kissed Kurama on the lips. The funny part was that their lips lingered for a few seconds longer than necessary, and Everyone noticed.

After they broke apart Keiko looked at the five that was left: Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, truth or dare."

"Heh, Dare!"

Keiko smiled an innocent smile, but there was something about it that wasn't quite right… "I dare you to go to school for one month straight, with exceptions of important missions that Botan _will_ inform me of." Yusuke's jaw hit the ground. And in true tradition of those stuck with dares that they didn't like he started grumbling under his breath. Poor, poor Yusuke…

"Truth or dare. Botan." You could hear the smugness in his voice. He was not in any way happy about going to school. But I think that he was somewhat happy about tonight.

"Truth!" …Wow, she's perky…but it's not an annoying perky, it's a natural perky.

"What are you're feelings for Hiei?" Yusuke smirked as Botan face faulted.

"Umm…Heh…I think he's really hot…" Oh, yeah. She's embarrassed. Glad that I wasn't the only one. Then again, it might have been worth it because Hiei is blushing. I guess Hiei noticed I was staring at him because he sent me a pretty nasty glare.

"Kurama, truth or dare?" She rushed that sentence out. It was obvious she was trying to change the subject, and lucky for her it worked.

He smiled at the deity, "Truth please."

"Hmm… oh, I don't know. Ahh! Do you plan on asking Keiko out?" I don't think he was ready for that.

He sighed, "Uhh…Yes…" Both Keiko and Kurama's faces were bright red again.

"Hiei, truth or dare." He smiled a small but unnerving smile.

"Hn, Dare."

"I dare you to sleep indoors for one week." Hiei looked crushed…well not really…I guess he didn't change. But if he was dared to sleep inside that must mean he sleeps outside, there fore he probably would be crushed because he probably likes sleeping outside. _"Baka"_

"Hey!" All eyes are on me, again. "I am not a baka!"

Kurama sent Hiei a glare. All that was sent in response was an 'hn' from Hiei. It's obvious Hiei has some kind of telepathy, but I wonder it that's all…

"Baka, truth or dare." Everyone looked to Kazuma who was the last one to go.

"Truth." Hiei sent a small glare. I guess he didn't like Kazuma's choice.

"Is it true that you have a pink teddy bear?"

"What!" Now Hiei was smirking. Yep, he liked making Kazuma's like hell, you could just tell. "Yeah, I do." Then cue the grumbling!

"Alright everyone, it's 2:30 and I'm go to bed. I'm tired," Said Keiko. Everyone agreed with her and went to their respective beds. Except for Yusuke and myself. Just as I was getting ready to lie down on the couch Botan came back into the room.

"Now Emi-Chan you weren't going to sleep on the couch, were you? Or did you already forget about your dare?" Her face had a serious expression, but her eyes were laughing at me.

"Heh heh, no of course not Botan! We were just getting ready to go to bed isn't that right Yusuke!"

"That's right." He agreed to that too eagerly for my liking.

Botan sent us both a look then went to her room. Then Yusuke grabbed my bag by the door and motioned for me to follow him to his room. The lights were off so I couldn't see much. I was, however, able to make out the bed and the dresser.

"Mi-Chan, if you want you can change in my bathroom." He then sat my bag in there and turned on the lights.

I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I came out I was dressed in blue silk pajamas. It was a tank top and (unfortunately) short shorts combo. When I stepped out of the bathroom he was just staring at me.

I moved my arms to try to cover myself even though I was wearing clothing, but it didn't help me any.

"S-sorry," he muttered before he climbed into bed. I soon followed, but took to the far edge of the bed. "Mi-Chan, aren't you going to get cold?"

"No I'll be fine. Oyasumi nasai." It wasn't long after that that I started to get cold.

"Mi-Chan, you'll be warmer if you sleep next to me." He was trying, but I just couldn't. It was obvious that Keiko meant something to him. Even though she seemed like she liked Kurama. I had to know what was going on between them first.

"What is she to you?" I mentally smacked myself in the head; how blunt could I be.

"Who?"

"Keiko, do you love her?" I had to know.

"Of course I love her." I knew it. "She's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had." That one caught me off guard.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, just an annoying younger sister." I could feel a smile creep its way to my face and a breath release its way from my cheat that I had forgotten to let out.

"Thank you, Yusuke."

Soon I felt him turn over and pull me closer to him. His arms enveloped me warming my body with his own. "You're welcome." Then I vaguely remember the feeling of his bare chest against my back, and him murmuring a quite 'good night' before I fell asleep with in his embrace.

(A/N)

I hope you all liked it. I'm pleased with the way it turned out. If you have any questions, comments, or flames feel free to review. And like last chapter, if anything is really wrong, out of place, or just plain stupid PLEASE tell me so that I can fixit. I also kept to what seems a YYH fanfic tradition: Truth or Dare. Aside from that I'm trying to type and stuff. It's just that I work 6 days a week, go to school, and have homework. Usually homework isn't that hard, but when you're learning three languages plus your own it's hard to keep track of everything. And I'd love anyone who could help me with Spanish grammar or French vocabulary. On the flip side, I can help anyone with what ever Japanese they need.

Shout Outs: sugar high water una, nekoofdeath, nijuukyuu, animegirl2961, khaiya, and Catie-brie

Thanks for the reviews and we'll all see how long till the third chapter comes out. Although I do have Halloween and I have a Thanksgiving break so _maybe_ I'll get a double post out or something. Who knows? Only time will tell.

Rahenne


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wind's Breath**

Disclaimer

Rikiya and Emi are my characters and I don't own YYH.

Key

'Blah' – Thoughts

"Blah" – Conversation

Dictionary

Oyasumi nasai – Good night

Honorifics

San - general suffix attached to most names

Shihan - suffix attached to a name to add the title of Master as in

Master Genkai instead of Genkai.

Kun - suffix that is used Only for boys

Chan - suffix used for pets, young children, girls, or for pet names

Blank - a name with out the honorific means that the person being

addressed is close the person speaking, it's generally used in an intimate

relationship or where there is a tight bond between family and close

friends.

Summary

There is a new girl in town that is overly optimistic and has a special talent. Obviously, she crosses paths with the gang, but what havoc can a carefree, ditzy, girl like herself create? And what's up with her brother? Pairings?

Chapter 3

Busy Day

The day's first rays of sunlight flittered thought the window rousing me from my sleep. I vaguely remember yesterday, or where I am for that matter. 'It's too warm for it to be my cave.'

I tried to sit up, but I found that I couldn't move. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in Yusuke's grasp. That's when I finally started to remember last night. That's when his words, "She's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had," drifted though my mind. 'Keiko was only a sister to him.'

'I know that I've liked Yusuke since my first day of school here. Even though Keiko thought that there was something between Kurama and me. I still find that funny. He was only trying to be a friend. And apparently over the past two weeks something has gone on between them!'

My mind started wandering and that's never a good thing. I started to ponder the information Genkai gave me and 'demons' was the only word that I could clearly make out in my mind. I laid back and closed my eyes while trying to figure out how demons could be among humans.

I must have drifted back to sleep, because when I awoke the second time, Yusuke was laying in bed looking at me. I didn't know what to do. 'Should I look back? Should I get up? Should I say something? Should I…'

"Good morning Mi-Chan."

"Good morning Yusuke." That settled that.

"Are you ready to learn self-defense today?"

"I guess." I didn't really know. Did I want to be able to fight, or to protect myself?

'… I defiantly wanted to protect myself, but what about the wind? Will my ally stand with me or against me?'

"Mi-Chan, are you going to get up or lay there all day?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see a fully dressed and ready Yusuke. "Oh, yeah I'll be ready in a few minutes."

He seemed satisfied and left the room. I dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white tee-shirt, with my hair in a high pony tail.

I left the room and followed my nose to the kitchen. I could feel my mouth watering with anticipated glory of how food would taste. I had been living off of ramen for the past two weeks.

Everyone noticed when I walked into the kitchen. They couldn't help but notice, the growl that came from my stomach. It sounded like a severely ticked off momma bear that's looking for her cub.

"Would you like some breakfast, Mi-Chan?" I looked up to see Kurama holding a plate of steaming hot pancakes.

My eyes got as big around as the place he was holding, "I would love some!" With that he sat the plate in front of me, along with a fork, and the syrup was already on the table. Keeping as much food on the fork and in my mouth as I could, I dove in. And I managed to keep my face food free, and my clothes syrup free!

"I think I ate too much!" In fact I know I ate too much. I hadn't eaten that much food for a very long time. My stomach was used to two small servings of ramen and one sandwich a day. That was it. Not 15 pancakes all at once.

So the predicament was then laid out: 'How do I train of I'm too full to walk?' The answer is: 'Watch the guys fight for a while!' Everyone gathered out back of the temple waiting for Genkai to decide who should fight who.

Before any matches that Genkai suggested could take place, Yusuke and Kuwabara had already begun to fight. What started off as a verbal spat, quickly turned into a wrestling match. Yusuke won, mainly because of Kuwabara's attention on Yukina. But still the match lasted nearly five minutes.

By the end of their fight, I felt fine. I had completely forgotten about being too full to do anything. All that I was able to think about was learning self-defense. 'What would it be like?'

While lost within my thoughts again, I started to acquire a nervous trait. I would chew on my bottom lip. With in just a few minutes I realized that it already had a small sore forming, but I didn't stop.

It was Genkai's sharp, but oddly comforting voice that broke me from my lip chewing. "Emi-San, why don't you and Kurama work together for a little bit. Let him teach you a few basic one steps."

"Hai, Genkai-Shihan."

"Ok Mi-Chan, first we'll start with the basic punch." He then demonstrated the punch fast. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he was, but that's beside the point.

I tried to copy his punch, but it just wouldn't work. After several tries he calmly walked over and guided my hand. He guided it two or three times before telling me to try it on my own again.

Most of our practice went that way. He would show me something, I would try it, he would guide me though it, and then I would practice it until I had it down pat.

It took us most of the morning working on the basics before we started the one-steps. However, enduring the basics was well worth it. The one-steps were so much fun! Pretending to be in different situations, how to get out of them. Putting multiple basic steps into a series then practicing them until they were memorized.

Before it knew what was happening, Kurama had me doing katas. Which he described to be long series of basic steps and one steps put together to imitate a fight against invisible people. In the middle of doing the kata Kurama was teaching me, Genkai walked out from the surrounding forest.

Next thing I knew my punch was meeting her block. Her punch meeting my block. She was apparently performing the counter part to the kata I was performing. Each of her moves corresponded with each of mine. Occasionally I would slip up and she would end up punching me, but she was just barely punching. There was precision but she didn't put any strength into it.

We finished up the kata and bowed. Then Kurama walked over. "You've come a long way already. I am interested to see what you can do in the future." Then Genkai turned from Kurama and me. I saw that Kurama was smiling, 'I guess I did a good job.'

Genkai stopped just before she entered the woods again, "By the way, lunch is ready." At that point, my stomach decided to voice her opinion. '… And I know they both heard it… Oh well!'

During lunch everything was pretty calm. Everyone was talking, except Yusuke and Kuwabara who were fighting.

But back to lunch. It was Wonderful! Yukina and Keiko made miso soup and onigiri. I died and went to heaven. Only this time Kurama stopped me before I made myself sick.

"How about we all go take a dip in the hot spring," asked Botan. Every one except Hiei and me gave their approval.

"Don't you want to go swimming Mi-Chan? I have an extra bathing suit I know you can probably wear." 'Keiko, such a sweet heart…but I don't want to go swimming.'

"Umm, well…" 'What was I supposed to say?'

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" With that Botan grabbed my arm and drug me off to her room. It was just a few minutes of waiting before Yukina and Keiko joined us in Botan's baby pink and white room.

Botan and Yukina started to put their bathing suits on while Keiko looked for hers and the one I would wear in her bag.

"I'm not wearing that!"

All three of them looked at me like I was crazy. Keiko was right, the bathing suit was about my size, but it was a string bikini. 'Even Botan's has more fabric to it, and it is also a skimpy bikini.'

"Just put it on!" Ordered Botan.

"I am not wearing it. There's nothing to it!"

"Keiko-Chan, when did you get that bathing suit? I've never seen you wear it," said Yukina.

"Oh, it was my bathing suit in middle school!" She started blushing. "Mi-Chan why won't you wear it?"

"Umm, I like it and everything. It just won't look good on me." I lied.

'They could probably tell. But what was I supposed to do. I mean my clothes were already too big for me. And that I know would be too big. No offence to Keiko, but I'm only a size 0-2. I know the uniform I was wearing yesterday was a 2, and I had to pin the skirt so it wouldn't fall off me. I've been living off ramen for so long, that I've lost more weight. I'm completely skin and bones. What will they think when they see me? Will they still be my friends? They probably think I'm anorexic. But, I'm not.'

"MI-CHAN!"

"AHHHHH! Holy crap! Don't do that to me!" They all started laughing at me. 'Although I did space out there for a minute.'

"Please, Emi-Chan. I would like for you to go swimming with us." 'Who can refuse Yukina?'

"Alright…but I'm wearing a shirt over the bathing suit." With that I went to Yusuke's room and pulled a dark colored shirt out of my bag, the changed into the bikini.

It took some altering, but thankfully the bikini was one that tied on both sides, and the top tied around the back and neck. On someone else it would have been very skimpy, but on me, it looked like a semi-modest bikini.

When I emerged from the temple, everyone was waiting for me.

"About time!" Yusuke obviously didn't like to be kept waiting, but then again I know he would have stood their looking at me for a while if I didn't do something.

"Mi-Chan, why are you wearing a shirt?" I looked up to Kurama with a blush on my cheeks.

"I just feel more comfortable with it on." Kurama just nodded his head.

We all started walking in the general direction of the hot spring. Yusuke and Kuwabara were leading us. They were also in another argument, while everyone else was having conversations. Even Hiei was taking…a little. I just kept quite, kind of hoping to be forgotten.

We arrived after just a few minutes of walking. The hot spring was Huge! Everyone was in the water almost as soon as we saw it. Every one except me.

"Come on Mi-Chan, the water feels wonderful!" 'God, Yusuke has a beautiful smile.' I smile back at him and gently shake my head no. "Oh, come on! Please!" 'Yusuke must be desperate.' But again I shake my head no.

'What is he doing … Don't … Don't you dare … HE DID IT! The dreaded puppy dog eyes…'

I sigh heavily and slowly walk towards the water. I dip my foot in first, and it feels wonderful. 'Oh the hell with it, might as well get it over with.' And I walk down where I can get completely submerged. Then vanish!

I open my eyes under water and see Yusuke standing in front of me. I can hear him and some of the others calling my name. 'What they don't know is that I'm fine, but Yusuke isn't going to be much longer!'

I reach down and quickly grab his ankle and pull him under so that he's also submerged! Yusuke wasn't expecting it so he quickly splashes his way back to the surface while I calmly and easily break the surface of the water.

Everyone is laughing at Yusuke, even me!

"You're gonna get it!" I take that as my que to disappear again. So Yusuke and I played that little game for a while longer until he called a truce.

After a while I got uncomfortable with the shirt on. I really wanted to take it off, but I didn't know what everyone would say about it.

After a long battle with myself I decided that I would take it off. 'If they don't like me then they weren't my friends to begin with.'

I slowly swam to the shore where out towels were and take the shirt off. 'It weighs a ton! But it is wet, so it makes since.'

When I turned around, everyone was staring at me. "What?"

Yusuke was moving his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Kurama had a light blush oh his cheeks and his eyes were transfixed. Kuwabara was gaping like a fish. Hiei, he had a slight blush, but that was all. The girls however… they were squealing.

"Mi-Chan, you're absolutely adorable!" Before I knew what hit me, I was being glomped by Botan.

"Botan…Uhh, I think she's turning as blue as her Bikini…You, uh, might want to let her go…Botan," Finally Yusuke pried her arms off of me. My small lungs loving the feeling of air within them again. Botan turned the shade of Kurama's hair.

"Thank you Yusuke-Kun." I bowed slightly then went back over to where I was sitting.

Yusuke didn't come back to his seat; instead he went to the far side of the hot spring. He waved his hand for me to follow, so I gently slid into the water. 'It is amazing how beautiful things looked from a different perspective.' Shaking my head to rid it of the incoherent thoughts, I swam in Yusuke's direction.

I saw him sitting against a boulder out of sight from the others. When I approached he had his eyes closed and looked asleep, but he just got there so I knew he was awake.

I sat next to him, not knowing what else to do.

"Why is it that you wouldn't lay next to me until you found about Keiko?"

"I didn't want to intrude on anything you and she had."

"Does that mean you like me?" Yusuke's cockiness was showing a bit.

"It's not saying I dislike you."

He shot me a playful glare before continuing, "How do you feel about Kurama?"

That question caught me off guard. 'I don't see why Yusuke should be jealous of Kurama. Boys…' "He's a friend."

"Only a friend?"

"Yes Yusuke-Kun, Kurama-Kun is only a friend."

"Then what am I?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. 'He is seriously asking me this? I should probably respond honestly, but how would he take the truth?'

"Well?"

'What to say? What to say? The truth.'

"Yusuke-Kun …" I took a deep breath, "…I feel safe with you."

Those were the only words that came to my head. His chocolate brown eyes held something in them that I yearned to see more of. A secret that I craved to discover.

His hand cupped my cheek as he started to slowly lean towards me. He stopped just shy of my lips.

My heart was racing. My mind running rampant, and yet was completely blank. I had no control over my body.

He smirked one of his trademark smirks, "I'm glad." Then he leaned the rest of the way and kissed me.

It was soft at first. Passionate. Fragile.

He leaned back a bit and looked into my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. There was still doubt in my head, but the pros were out weighing the cons. Maybe, just maybe things will workout.

This time, I leaned in and kissed him by surprise and we both fell into the water.

We came out of the water to see the group standing above us on the boulder, "Come on it's almost time for dinner," Said Kurama before turning and walking towards the path.

Yusuke and I looked at each other with smiles meant only for each other to see.

He helped me out of the water and handed me my towel while he grabbed my still dripping wet shirt and slung it over his shoulder. The wind was swirling about us, using the heated air from the hot spring as a sort of dryer.

By the time we reached the temple, we were already dry. The others except Hiei were still dripping wet.

"That's not fair Urameshi, you didn't tell us you took clothes to change into!" 'Cheese and Rice, his voice is screechy!'

"We didn't. We just dried."

"Actually…" They all looked at me and I sort of let my sentence die. "How about I tell you all during dinner?"

"Alright at dinner," said Genkai who had been standing with the group. "Go get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready." Then Genkai disappeared back into the temple.

Yusuke and I went to his room to get ready. I decided I would go ahead and put on my pajamas. Yusuke let me take the shower first. It was nothing but a 5 minute shower mainly to wash my hair. I quickly dried off and went to put on PJs… only I forgot to grab my underclothes. I very modestly wrapped up in the towel and stepped out to get my undies.

I saw him blush and look away. "Yusuke-Kun where is my bag?" His eyes lingered on me for a second before getting my bag out of the closet. He set it on the bed while I grabbed a set of matching lace undies and a bra. He face defiantly went aflame when he saw them.

I slid back into the bathroom and changed into my Jamies then let him have the bathroom. Once he was in the shower, I started giggling. 'I can't believe I just did that. I totally let him see me in nothing but a towel and let him see my undies … I've got to be stupid.'

It wasn't long before he was done and we headed to dinner. Genkai made sushi, steamed veggies, and salmon. Again I only got a small portion because I'll be explaining and eating so I'll not eat as much and lose my appetite quicker.

Everyone was eating in relative peace so I decided to go ahead and start the explanation.

"Umm, you know what I said earlier? About explaining?"

"Yes child go ahead with the explication."

"Well, the wind dried Yusuke-Kun and I. You see, the wind has been a friend to me for many years. I can't explain it." I looked up to see that everyone was paying attention. "The day I stopped Kuwabara-Kun from falling into the pedestrians, was partially because of my track skills and that the wind slowed the momentum of his body while boosting the speed in which I could move."

"So you can control the wind?" Kurama asked.

"No, the wind is like a free spirit. I can ask for its help and it will provide what I need. But I can't control it. It has been that way for as long as I can remember. Rikiya and I both have allies as I call them. Everything is like an ally to me. I ask for its assistance instead of commanding it to my will. Rikiya only has one ally he can still count on, that's shadows or darkness. He's demanded too much from them, they refuse to help him anymore. He only takes advantage of them."

"Hn, like you don't?"

"No, Hiei, I don't. I contribute to their welfare and help to protect them in any way possible. You wouldn't turn you back on your allies would you?" He gave a soft 'Hn.' and shook his head. "Well I wouldn't turn my back on my allies either. They have provided me shelter, food, money, knowledge, and life. All of that which an I thankful for. And earlier I didn't want to be cold; I wished that I was dry. The wind dried us." I stopped and took a long breath. Everyone was looking at me waiting to hear more, but there really wasn't more to tell. "I don't know what else to say really. If you have any questions I'll answer them the best that I can."

Genkai was the first to take up my offer. "What allies do you have exactly?"

I had to think about that one. I had so many, but I only really depended on the wind. "Well, wind is the one I call upon most often. But I have water, some plants, and I don't know how to explain the last one. It's sort of like Kinetic energy. It's a natural power. Something the Earth naturally has. It is like a secret weapon. It's too dangerous to use whenever. The only one I don't have any relation to is the one which abandoned me and chose Rikiya."

"I though you said there was a lot of different allies you had?"

"Yes, Kuwabara-Kun. There are a whole lot. Like I have water on my side, there fore I have ice, humidity, rain, and many other liquids. It's the same for most plants and forms of wind or air. The energy is only a raw form, but combined with others it is very deadly and even more so alone."

I tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work. "Mi-Chan you should go to bed. You trained hard today and learned a lot. If you would like we will continue tomorrow."

"Yes I would like that. Thank you Kurama-Kun. Oyasumi nasai." I slowly stood from my seat put my plate in the kitchen then went to bed. Not long after I lay down Yusuke came in and laid nest to me.

"Mi-Chan, tomorrow after training, we are going to take you to meet Koenma. He is our boss. We'll try to find out what other powers you have and more about you, ok?"

I rolled over to face him and smiled. "Sure Yusuke-Kun."

He pulled me close and deeply inhaled my hair, taking in my scent. "Mi-Chan, will you date me?"

My head snapped up, and instantly I felt his lips against mine. After a long passionate kiss, we parted and all I could do was nod my head and slide into his grip.

Not long after we both fell into a deep comforting sleep.

(A/N)

Long time no see! Any way here's another chapter. I've not started the 4th chapter. And I'll try to work on it. It's just that life is crazy. School, work, social life, firefighting… it all adds up… Oh and most important! Sleep!

Well to all my little lovlies:

Crystalfeathers

Hopes&Wishes

Nijuukyuu

Pixie-loves-night

Sugarhighwateruma

CryOfTheGhose

Nekoofdeath

Catie-brie

I hope you all enjoy this. And sorry for the wait and that I kind of skipped out on a lot of Japanese this chappie. Doyou all even like the Japanese in with the stories? I think it makes it easier to learn phrases of thelanguage.(that is if they are reasonable pharases...back on track > ) It was October when I last updated. …wow… any way. Loves and good night! I have a French and Spanish test to study for!

Rahe


	4. Chapter 4

My fiancé has been put on night shift for the next 4 nights. That gives me 12 whole hours for 4 nights in a row to sit and mope. However, looking at my sad excuse for writing I think I have some work to do. Yes I love my story… but it really is bad writing with an ok plot. So, I'm going to try and fix this if at all possible. I'm going to try and get 'The Wind's Breath' done first. If there is anything I can do differently, or something you would like to see- don't be shy. This is all to help me become a better writer. Thanks.

Rahenne


End file.
